


The Little Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dimension Travel, Kings & Queens, Magic, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver, Ollie, was suddenly thrown in a different dimension. Back in time with kings and knights. But in this world, having caregivers or littles aren't taboo.How is Oliver going to cope with being the king's little?





	The Little Prince

I tried to lean forward to keep myself away from the pond, but the pair of hands pushed me off the dock. I landed back first into the water. My heart skipped a beat, as it sped up to get over the shock of cold water suddenly engulfing my body. Instincts kicked in, and I started to swim to the surface. I broke through the surface with a gasp.

I did a smaller gasp as I realized I wasn't outside anymore. I was, also, sitting in 5 inches of water now. I stood up, very confused.

Did I black out? Was I ever outside? Was I getting baptized and just passed out? If so, where's the priest? Or my family and friends? Where am I? 

I walked through the small pool of water as I dripped onto stoned flooring. I was met with more concerted stone as this place reminded me of a dungeon. It smelled musky from water damaged and no lights anywhere. I did what every person would do, I left the room.

The wooden door instantly led me outside to a courtyard. It had beautiful landscaping with flowers and bushes against the... Castle? 

Am I at a Medeval Times performance? 

The more I look around the more I felt deja vu with childhood memories of seeing knights in person. The acting performance with all the staff members was marvelous. But hopefully, I can find someone to tell me where I am. 

"Stay where you are!" came a shout. I jumped at the sudden alert. A man, with light armour on, came walking towards me with his chest out and hands in a fist. He had a nice shaggy bear and medium length, brown hair. He had a pink scar going from the arch of his eyebrow to his hairline. 

"I am so sorry, sir!" I immediately apologized. "I don't know how I got here! I was just-..." 

As soon as the man got close to me. My mouth dropped open in fear as he towered over me. I'm 5'6, this man had to be about a foot taller than me.

"Do not play in this courtyard, kid! Do you know what this sign says?" He scolded. His voice made me feel small and scared me even more. He was pointing behind me. I took a glance behind me.

The door, I came out of, had a sign. It read, "Royalty access only."

"Only the king is allowed in here! I don't even know how you got this close to the castle! The king will have to see you!" The knight snarled, grabbing my forearm and dragging me closer to the castle. 

Windows glowed with warm light as the sky darkened. Clearly, there was a party. Once in awhile, people would walk pass the windows. It seemed to be a fancy masked party. The typical Middle Ages costume party. Girls in poofy dresses and men in layered suits. 

"You're soaking wet!" The man exclaimed. The man looked me up and down to see I completely wet from head to toe.

"Listen! I don't want cause trouble! I just want to get home!" I tried to explain, while trying to get his death grip on my arm to loosen.

The man ignored me as he dragged me through the doors that led into the castle. Warmth hit my chilly skin, causing goosebumps. My heels slipped on the marbled floor, now I felt the water squish around in my chucks. The knight didn't seemed fazed by struggling as he dragged me through one more pair of doors. Then, my struggling stopped. 

People were staring at me as they whispered amongst themselves. I felt myself wanting to hid behind the knight as I felt so... tiny..

These people were HUGE. As in tall! Everyone was at least a foot taller than me, or more! I felt even more small, when I heard a few whispers about me being cute like soaking wet kitten. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Came a thunderous roar. A man with rings on every finger, dressed all in white made the whole room cleared a path to him for the knight. A fur white cape settled on his shoulders, white feathers edge around his suit. His white mask looked like it was made to fit him perfectly. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a bun, with a few strands that were neatly curled in place. Everything about this man looked like power and elegance. 

"Your majesty, my apo-..." the knight started, but the man held his hand up. 

"I don't want apologies! I want an explanation!" He yelled. His voice made everyone go silent and jump away from his angry stance. It even made me flinch.

"I'm s-sorry, sir. Please, don't be upset. I don't really know where I am! I came out of this dungeon pool, and...and... I swear I'm not on drugs!" I tried to explain, probably convincing everyone I was definitely on cocaine.. Or mushrooms at least. 

"Relax, little one," The fancy man cooed. His voice got softer and gravelly. I saw the shift between all the ladies that were hovering around them. They went from shock to dripping puddles under their dresses. I mentally rolled my eyes. Freaky giants.

"You can stay the night here, tomorrow we will figure out how to get you home before a search party begins."

I sighed in relief.


End file.
